


Just a Touch

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Side of Midorijima, A.K.A Scary Tales [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki has hit rock bottom. Dry Juice's members are disappearing rapidly, and those left are growing more and more feisty. With no one to turn to, he reluctantly trusts in the yakuza duo to help him earn his team's reputation back. But he gets himself into deep trouble with a sadistic tattoo artist, and there's not a hero to save him from the eternal rest awaiting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Touch

Rain poured relentlessly overhead, and Mizuki mentally cursed himself for all the things that had gone wrong. His team was dwindling in number, most being taken, others leaving, and more still just getting themselves in too deep with all their constant fighting. A good leader was able to put an end to at least two of those problems. So the logical answer, he figured, was that he was not a good leader.

"Good afternoon," a voice spoke before him. He looked up into the bright blue gaze of one of Aoba's friends. _Those damn yakuza "twins"?_ Koujaku had always spoken ill of them, and Mizuki wasn't exactly in the mood to speak with a couple of yaks. The yakuza continued, "You are Mizuki, correct?" He gave a nod, and the second yakuza chipped in.

"Come with us."

"What?" Mizuki grunted. "Where? And why?"

"That is classified, I am afraid," the first stated. "Ah, forgive me. I am Virus, and this is Trip. Now, if you will please follow us."

"Let me ask again. Why the hell should I?"

Trip's face was blank, but for the briefest instant, Mizuki could've sworn he'd seen a scowl. "We want to help you get your team back."

"Doesn't that sound promising?" Virus asked cheerfully. "We can explain more later, but for now it is important that you come with us, yes?"

Mizuki heaved a sigh, seeing exactly why Koujaku didn't trust them. But he had nothing better to do, nowhere to go to start the task, so why not see what they had to say? What would he regret more: going wherever it was they wanted, or letting his team fall completely apart? "Fine, fine."

Virus smiled thinly, and the three of them walked underneath the cover of the rooftops, coming to a stop and taking a taxi, and finally arriving near the large wall that divided Platinum Jail from the rest of the island. Mizuki narrowed his eyes as they walked into the "amusement facility" and began to wish he hadn't come. By that point, needless to say, it was too late.

"Ryuuhou-san," Virus called out as they walked inside a fairly large house. Mizuki's jaw fell upon seeing the walls: they were decorated with elaborate swirls and gorgeous flowers. The kind of art he'd only ever seen from his idol, the great tattoo artist Ryuuhou. He was so entranced that he did not notice the artist himself as he stood beside him.

"Fascinating, aren't they?" Ryuuhou chuckled. "Are you perhaps familiar with my designs?"

Mizuki nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'm a big fan." He couldn't bring himself to talk about his own parlor. It would make him look like a foolish amateur. And it didn't help that his mouth dried up.

"I'm very glad to hear that. Virus, Trip, thank you for bringing him here. Wasn't it Mizuki?"

Surprised, the burgundy-haired man nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Ryuuhou-san."

The older brunette laughed. "Please, just Ryuuhou is fine. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Mizuki agreed.

Ryuuhou poured tea in both of their cups and sat gracefully, Mizuki sitting opposite him. "It's a very expensive and fragrant tea, nearly impossible to buy around Midorijima."

Mizuki carefully took a sip. "It's wonderful, thank you."

"So I hear you are a tattoo artist in Midorijima, Mizuki."

"Yeah, I design tattoos in a small parlor in the East District."

Ryuuhou smiled. "Tattoos are such inspiring gifts to give, aren't they? They can be so symbolic."

Mizuki nodded, remembering why he had been called there in the first place. "Ah, Ryuuhou... Does this meeting have anything to do with my team?"

"Oh, of course. As you may or may not know, Virus and Trip here lead Morphine." Mizuki's jaw dropped as he stared wildly at the two. "They asked for my help in redesigning the team, if you will. We wanted to know if you would perhaps be interested in joining us."

"Join...? You want me to join Morphine." The leather-clad Ribster let out a dry laugh.

"As well as the rest of Dry Juice," Ryuuhou added.

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. He was tempted to say there was no way in hell he'd join the same bastards who had been taking his men, but he hesitated. _What if... What if it would help? What if Ryuuhou can help me get Dty Juice back and better than ever?_

"...I'll do it. If it's for Dry Juice, I'll join Morphine."

Ryuuhou smiled, a fox-like grin that gave Mizuki an ominous feeling. Just how would joining Morphine help...? "Excellent. Then if you would please, wait here for me while I go get my tattoo supplies."

"Tattoo supplies?" Mizuki echoed, startled.

"If you're going to be a part of Morphine, you must have the tattoo, yes?"

"Ah... Right."

The older man gave a satisfied nod and left Mizuki in the room. The burgundy-haired young man returned to examining the complex tattoo art on every wall, nervous that his team would betray him for making such a choice, but not wanting to lose hope. This could be their chance. They could put themselves back up at the top of the list of strongest Rib teams no one would dare mess with. 

Ryuuhou hummed cheerfully as he returned. "Please sit over here, Mizuki." His companion obliged, and he took out his needles, sterilizing them and making sure everything was prepared. A tattoo was all too serious a matter, and who would know that better than Ryuuhou? His methods took a little longer than usual, but he didn't care for that; no, he rather enjoyed it. The sight of his work on skin, whether or not it had been previously painted, and the occasional traces of pain he'd get to see on his customers' faces. As he started overlaying the previous tattoo on Mizuki's tan neck, he found great delight in the man's surprise.

Several long moments passed. "N-nngh, Ryuuhou, what's..." Mizuki trailed off as he peered into the tattoo artist's mischievous eyes, bewildered but falling prey to an unannounced fatigue.

"Now, Mizuki, can't you stay awake long enough to see the finished results?" Ryuuhou playfully clucked at him, hands moving deliberately, staring lovingly and unfalteringly at the man's skin.

"Ryuu...hou..." As the tattoo was finished, Mizuki could no longer fight, falling forward onto Ryuuhou's shoulder. 

The brunette laughed softly. "My finest work... I shall treasure you. You won't be waking up any time soon, and I imagine you might get lonely. Allow me to bring your teammates to share your fate."


End file.
